Penelo
by QueenHel
Summary: Penelo's thoughts on the rest of the party warning penelo doesn't seem as happy go lucky as she usually is. Minior BalthierPenelo. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**Heyo!**

**its BansheeChick Here.**

**I was messing around with FFXII yesterday, and it suddenly occured to me; how different fighting styles were between Characters. And since Penelo is the only female in my main party she totally kicks ass., I thought I would write a little oneshot. Give love, not hate guys!**

**You know the drill; don't own anybody anytime.**

* * *

I started to watch them right after we got off that damn airship. The Leviathan, they called it. After Larsa gave me back, and he and that Vossler man left to find us a ship. Oh, and then there was Ghis. A judge. He was the first man I had ever helped to kill.

I had always watched Vaan. Watched him go on his adventures for the longest time, way back before my parents died. I realized that I did that a lot not too long ago. Watch people. Hide behind my cheeriness. I started to do that when my parents got sick. I didn't want to see them sad. And I just watched.

Watched for what seemed like an eternity.

And then I was with five people, off to save the world from destruction and tyranny. Yeah, because a pigtailed girl from the streets of Rabanastre can really help save the world.

The First one I noticed, was the princess. She had such a static look on her face that I had a strange urge to dump a remedy on her head, just to see what happened. Like the way she would entwine her fingers loosely and let them rest on her lap. How her back was always straight and her chin was always up. She was reeking in pride, I could see. And see looked at first as if she would bite your head off if you gave her a second glance. But the way she fought, with no defense whatsoever. Just hacking and slashing, up in the front lines. It made me jealous, just to watch. Just pow, pow, pow, pow! And then she grew static again. My will held, but only because my reserve of Remedies was running low and logic told me that Vaan would need them more then our static princess.

The second one I noticed, was the Knight; Basch. I noticed him second because of the way that his eyes occasionally drifted over to our Austere princess. And, occasionally, I caught her giving him a glance that stated plainly what she thought of him; he was a fly. A fly that could easily be swatted away, and was only of use because there was no other alternative. That, at least, was the case for the first few of our adventures. That's what was bad, about joining the party last. I had no idea what had happened before I got there. There was a sturdiness, a kindness, about Basch that I had never felt before. The way he smiled softly, just when he thought no one was watching, that let me know how happy he was to be out of that dungeon. To be living the life that he had been. I suppose that would have made anyone happy. But he, to me, felt like a mix between a father and a brother. The first time I saw him fight, I thought I was hallucinating. Steady like a rock, and with a single hit, that stupid urutan-yensa bastard fell to the ground. As did my jaw. And, even if he didn't tell anyone, he had a large store of knowledge that entertained me for quite some time on our journey. Of course, in comparison to the Pirate, his knowledge did not seem like a spurting fountain of information, but still. He had more experience then that Balthier. And, even though, all the people believe he killed our king, he silently commands more respect then I thought anyone could. Even the princess could not silently command respect like him.

She does it loudly.

Very loudly.

Okay, so maybe I lied about the princess being the first one I noticed. Actually, I met Balthier before I had met the rest of our Troupe. That day that he told me to hold onto his handkerchief. I knew at once that he was a ladies man, but still, he did make my heart flutter. And not because I was panicking to save Vaan from certain death. I admit, he was the one that I liked to watch most; when Vaan and I were having our own conversations, or when Basch was telling me one of his stories, I could glance over and watch his extravagant self. The way he talked, and the way he sauntered when he walked, and the way he called himself 'the leading man' made me giggle. I could see why the occupation of Sky Pirate had Vaan so interested. Hell, Balthier made me want to steal an airship from Bhujerba myself. His demeanor and my thirst for knowledge led me to have quite some conversations with that certain pirate. I did allow myself to watch him with his guns, and later, with his Katana. I wasn't surprised that I was not the only female in town whose stares were following the Leading man.

Oh, and Fran. What to say about Fran. Of our group of misfits, she is probably the one that stands out of the most. After all, she is the only one that isn't pigmently challenged. And, she has BUNNY EARS. Who doesn't love bunny ears? Fran is actually very kind, and willing to share some of the things she knows with you, if you ask. She taught me all about the Mist, and Magik, and how to use a Bow. And later, an Axe. Everything, really. It was just the axe that stuck. I think she is the only person on Ivalice that can flip her snow white hair and NOT look foolishly girly. If I were those damn Malabros, I would be running in fear. And after that thing with the 8th fleet of the Archadian Military and the mist, I would be running If I were Fafnir. Two words. Holy Shit. I was about ready to cower in fear. I just thank the Gods that she is on my side, not theirs.

Oh, and Vaan. Who could not notice him? I've watched him grow up. With his head in the clouds. Mimicking my parents, I tried to get him to stop fooling around. Get on with life. I didn't want to diminish his dreams, but really. How many people actually lived as pirates? This was after I had met Balthier, of course. Vaan builds up his anger and releases it all at once. I saw it, when they brought his brother back. Poor boy destroyed the lowtown bar. Vaan has always been along for the ride. He really doesn't have a fighting style. He fights like….Vaan. You can't really describe it when he crouches low to the grown and pounces on his opponent. He and I, we weren't meant to be here, on this journey. Not even Balthier and Fran. They are here for the money. Maybe not. Maybe I am not reading them right. Perhaps.

Are you wondering why I have noticed each of their styles, their demeanors, their ways? Because they are so unlike my own. I am Penelo. The Child. The Youngest. My brother taught me to fight when I was very young. So, the most I can do is kick the shit out of the opponents from the rear, and help support the others, as they do the work. Even Fran is out there. Fighting. That's why I ditched the bow and arrows. Took up something new. Sometimes, now, with a twirl and a kick, I hit harder then Basch. Like I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm tougher then I look."

But I will keep on watching. Keep on laughing. Keep fighting the silence that used to scare me so much. Scare me into watching. Just, watching.

Because, never in my dreams, would the Princess of Dalmasca smile at me and congratulate me on my win, would the Knight ruffle my hair and laugh. Never in my watchful eyes, would Balthier offer to teach me how to shoot a gun. Would Fran teach me Magiks beyond my wildest dreams.

And Vaan. Never in my heart would I wonder if I heard him right.

"Do you want to be my partner?"


End file.
